Titles
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: What's Wyatt to do? He wants to do so many things, but none of them seem to capture his heart. Maybe a walk will help in finding more than just his future career. Slash
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Just random slash. No real reason. Thought it was cute. Review and enjoy.

* * *

"Hey Wyatt," Chris said falling onto the couch next to me.

"Hey," I said placing my book on my stomach, "What's up, Little Brother?"

Chris gave me one of his patented _I'm a teenager and everything sucks_ looks before looking at the ceiling. I knew I was only eighteen and still a teenager myself, but I hoped I was a little more adult then her when I was that age.

Now I was out of high school and about to start college. At least I'll start when I finally figured out what I wanted to get a degree in. Everytime I looked at the degree selection though I was pulled in so many different directions.

It was times like this that I hated my mind. All of my life I had been very indecisive and that completely sucked. And now I was talking like the teenager that I actually am.

"Morning, kids," Mom said walking in and pressing kisses to our foreheads.

"Hey Mom," I said with a smile while Chris simply waved.

Mom motioned for Chris to follow her into the kitchen to get ready for the family breakfast we had every Saturday. I'd help, but the last time I tried to help in the kitchen we needed three fire extinguishers.

Sighing I picked up the list of degree's I wanted to get and crossed off anything that had to do with working in the kitchen. It would do no good for me to burn the school down.

Was it really supposed to be this hard to figure out what I wanted to do for the rest of my life? It was just more school and I've had eighteen years to think about it, but still I had no answers.

"Frustrated?" Dad asked sitting at the chair across from me.

"Very," I said staring at the list, "How do I decide?"

"By not pushing it. Wyatt, you've been trying to figure out what you want to get a degree in none stop for almost a month now. You need to step back and take a break."

"But Dad…"

"No buts. Now breakfast will be ready in around nine. Why don't you take your phone and go for a walk?"

Nodding my head in agreement I grabbed my phone from the table and made my way out of the Manor. Dad was right. I needed to stop thinking and just let the answers coming to me.

As I walked I let my mind wonder barely noticing where I was going at all. There really was no point in me knowing since no matter where I was I could always just orb home.

No, right now I just needed to clear my head and stop trying to figure every little thing about my future out. It already was making my head hurt and I had only been up for half an hour.

"Damn," a voice said pulling me out of my thoughts.

Turning to the voice I saw a teenage boy, about sixteen/seventeen, putting some books back into a cardboard box. I almost couldn't believe it. The boy looked like he would barely weigh 110 lbs soaking wet while the box was more then half his weight.

I moved quickly so I could help him pack up the box while taking a better look at him. Maybe he could help me figure out what I was supposed to do with the rest of my life.

Looking him over I saw that he had copper hair that was shaggy while being oddly spiky at the same time that popped against his almost alabaster skin. One eye was a beautiful bright blue while the other was a gorgeous deep green. His lips were red while being full and in a natural pout.

He was wearing dark gray trousers and a white shirt. It was the necklaces he had on the was drawing my attention to him the most. The first one was of a Willow tree while the second was just a blue/white orb that I could have sworn I've seen before.

"Thanks," the boy said with a soft southern accent.

"No problem," I said smiling back happily, "I'm Wyatt."

"Nym."

"I'm not making fun of you or anything, but Nym?"

Nym smiled happily at me before nodding his head as the two of us stood up. I could see that he was struggling with the box so I decided to take it into my arms so he wouldn't fall over.

"Yes," Nym said with a soft laugh, "It is a little odd isn't it? But I like it. Those go to the bookstore right there."

"Okay," I said nodding, "Your parents store?"

"My Dads. My Mom could never have something like this. She's too much of a free spirit to have a store hold her back."

With a nod of my head I followed Nym into the store and placed the books on the counter before turning to Nym. He smiled happily at me before going around to the register.

"So, Wyatt," Nym asked sitting on the counter, "What are you doing walking around this early on a weekend?"

"Trying not to think," I said honestly.

"Oh? Well, how about I offer my ear to try to help you figure out what's been bugging you? They do say it's better to talk something thru with a stranger. Besides you helped me so it's only fair."

Nodding my head slightly I wondered if I could trust this person. I mean, it's not like this had anything to do with anything magical. Nothing bad should happen by talking to Nym about this.

"I'm trying to decide what I should get a degree in," I said sitting on a stool, "I want to do so many things and just when I think I have it figured out I change my mind."

"Why not do it all?" Nym asked cocking his head to the side.

"What?"

Nym shook his head before taking a few books out of the box and started to toss them at me. Gasping I caught the first three before dropping them to the ground as the fourth came at me.

Looking down at the books I felt a wave of confusion fill me as I looked back at Nym. He had this bright smile on his face that, for some reason, made me feel myself warm up slightly.

Uh oh, I knew this feeling. No, I could not have a crush on the man in front of me. I mean, it's not like I haven't thought about guys this way before, but…No, I was not having this conversation with myself right now.

"I don't get it," I said shaking my head hoping my thoughts would go away.

"Do you like writing?" Nym asked rolling his eyes, "Spinning a tale?"

"Yeah, I love it. I used to tell my little sister all these stories when she had nightmares when we were younger. Used to write them down too. Before I got too busy."

A soft smile came to Nym's lips when I said that. It was similar to the one that Mom got when she told us something about when we were younger or when she was younger.

Jumping off of the counter Nym kneeled on the floor and started to pick up the books. Once all the books were in his arms he looked up at me and gave me this wide smile.

"Write, Wyatt," Nym said placing a book in my hand, "You can be anything and everything you want. You never have to make a decision. The world you create will literally be at your finger tips."

Before I could say anything else Nym turned around and walked further into the bookstore. A slight smile came to my lips as I looked down at the book that was in my hands now.

It was old looking and made of a dark brown leather. The leather on the front was pressed down in a design of a Willow tree. Flipping it open I saw that all the pages inside were completely blank except for the first page. It had a quote on it.

'_Writing is a form of therapy; sometimes I wonder how all those who do not write, compose or paint can manage to escape the madness, Melancholia, the panic and fear which is inherent in a human situation.' ~ Graham Greene_

Smiling I nodded my head at the truth of that statement. And it was exactly what I needed to hear. I waited for a moment for Nym to come back only to realize that he wasn't going to.

I calmly climbed off of the stool and started to make my way home. Dad was right. A walk really did help make everything clear. Or at least meeting someone on a walk did.

And what a someone. Nym was amazing. He was able to figure my college dilemma, something not only myself but my family had been working on for a month now, in five minutes.

Then there was just that energy about Nym. I know I didn't know him, but there was just something about him that made me think that I really should. Something that drew me to him.

Nym was just a regular guy though, wasn't he? I mean, there was that necklace that I could have sworn I've seen before, but I bet it was just something I saw in a store and thought someone in my family would like.

The necklace did suit him though. That whitish-blue orb just hanging at his clavicle. Moving ever so slightly with each hypnotic sway his beautiful, but too thin, body made. Skin so soft it…

Why was I even having this discussion with myself? I don't like Nym like that. Yeah, he's amazing gorgeous and I wondered what his lips would feel like pressed against mine.

Wait, this is not happening. No, I just need to calm down and have a nice normal, as normal for me as it gets, day. Just keep Nym off of my mind and everything will be perfectly fine.

"There you are," Aunt Phoebe said when I walked into the Manor, "Where were you?"

"Walking?" I asked more then stated.

"Well, you're almost late, Mister. You're lucky Paige had to go home and change her shirt after Kat accidentally spilled so orange juice on it while setting the table."

Smiling slightly I let Aunt Phoebe pull me into the dining room while she filled me in on everything I had missed. I loved having a big family, but it did get hard to keep up with sometimes.

When we were sitting at the table I turned to my right and saw Chris rolling his eyes at something Uncle Coop had said. Seems like the mood he woke up in wasn't gone yet.

"So, Wyatt," Dad said sitting at the table, "Did the walk help?"

"Yeah," I said smiling, "I have everything figured out now."

"You do?"

"Yup, I'm not going to college."

As soon as that left my lips I it felt like everyone around me seemed to freeze. Looking around the room I saw that everyone was staring at me like I had gone completely insane.

"What?" Mom asked her voice firm.

"I'm not going to college," I said shrugging, "What? Why is that a big deal?"

"You've spent the last month worrying about what you're going to get a degree in only to take one little walk and decide against it?"

"No, I had a little conversation too."

Mom's firm voice turned into a glare before she motioned for me and Dad to follow her into the kitchen. As we stood up everyone to start awkward conversations with the people around them.

When the three of us were in the kitchen I tried to figure out what was going on. I didn't see what the big deal was. So I wasn't going to go to college anymore. A lot of people didn't go and they were fine.

"What happened?" Mom said crossing her arms.

"I had a conversation with someone," I said shrugging, "They helped me decide."

"What kind of conversation? Who what it?"

"Nym."

"Nym?"

"Yes, Nym. He said some things and threw a few books at me. Then gave me this."

Pulling the book out of my jacket pocket I held it out to Mom who quickly snatched it from my hand and started to look over it. I knew that she was looking for some evil spell or something, but I couldn't help but feel annoyed.

Nym wasn't evil. No one with the kind of smile he had could possible be evil. It was too sweet and caring for there to be any kind of evil inside of the teenager. There was no way.

"Wyatt," Dad said shaking his head, "You're just going to decide your whole future on one conversation?"

"Yes," I said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Just random slash. No real reason. Thought it was cute. Review and enjoy. The italic part is part of an original story of mine. **DO NOT STEAL!**

* * *

"Wyatt," someone said knocking on my bedroom door, "It's Uncle Coop. Can I come in?"

"Yeah," I said softly.

Uncle Coop quietly opened the door and came into my room before shutting it behind him. He gave me a soft smile while taking a seat at the desk while I stayed resting on my bed.

It wasn't often that Uncle Coop came to visit people in a one on one setting, unless it had something to do with love. No, the advice giving was usually left to Aunt Phoebe.

It was just a little past ten and I was stuck in my bedroom after having an argument with my parents. Now, I was going to be told off by my favorite uncle. This day just kept getting better and better.

"Wyatt," Uncle Coop started to say.

"I know," I said glaring at the wall, "I'm completely stupid and irresponsible and blah blah blah."

"I was going to ask if you wanted to tell me something."

Looking my at Uncle Coop in confusion I wondered what he was talking about. Had I realized something about love or something recently? No, I couldn't really think of anything.

Unless…Did this have something to do with me finding Nym and other guys attractive sometimes? Maybe Uncle Coop had figured out that I was…What was my sexuality exactly?

When I was in middle school and my friends started to talk about girls I just…I didn't get it. Even as my friends and I went into high school I still didn't understand the appeal.

There were times when I'd lay in bed at night and just imagine what it would be like being with a girl. I never really got very far. I found myself getting bored way too easily.

After awhile I just quit looking at girls like that. I figured there was no point. And so what if I noticed a few guys here and there? Their strong jaws, their flat chests. It didn't mean anything.

"I'm gay," I said softly, "Aren't I?"

"I can't answer that," Uncle Coop said with a soft smile, "You're going to have to tell me."

"Well, I've…I mean, I've never really noticed girls before."

"And you've noticed guys?"

"Maybe. Just a hand full of times though."

When I said that Uncle Coop moved so he was kneeling in front of me and placed a hand on my knee. A sad smile came to my lips when he did that. At least he was trying to make me feel better.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do though. My head was spinning and it was causing me to get a headache. Nope, I doubted anything could make this day any worse.

"What do I do?" I asked staring at him.

"I can't answer that either," Uncle Coop said shaking his head, "That's up to you. Just know that you're not alone. You can talk to me no matter what."

"Thanks, Uncle Coop. I kind of want to be alone right now though."

"Alright. Be safe, Wyatt."

Nodding my head I watched as Uncle Coop walked out of my bedroom closing the door behind him. As soon as the door closed I felt the need to call my uncle back, but I needed to be alone.

Today had started out good, but now I…Now I kind of wished that I hadn't left the house. I wasn't confused about my future anymore, but maybe it would be better if I was. At least no one would be upset with me.

With a shake of my head I looked around my room wondering what I should do cause I really didn't want to leave yet. My eyes finally landed on the book that was on my nightstand.

Smiling to myself I picked up the book and my favorite pen. I had time to write and if this was going to be my future then I should get started. And right now I had an amazing idea.

_Candle light flickered angrily as the wind whipped through the hallway. The voices ringing louder and louder as the world spun. How was this possible? Could this truly have happened? No, this was a dream. A sick twisted dream that was causing her world to spiral out of control._

_"How could you do this to me?" she yelled over the wind, "I did everything for you! I loved you more than anything!"_

_"You did nothing for me. You lied and cheated. You refused to bow to me. No, you did nothing and are nothing to me."_

_"I tried to be what you needed. Can you not see that? Please, please, do not do this."_

_"I have done nothing. This is all on your soul. Enjoy your castle. Built from the bones and the blood of your people, Milady."_

_The ground started to rumble as the thick black smoke that was covering the floor lifted. A scream echoed off the castle walls when she saw what he was talking about. The mangled bodies of all of her people were there. Children, woman, men, no one was saved._

I was about to become lost in my story when I heard a knock on my door. Sighing I put the pen down and stood up. I didn't want to deal with anyone right now, but ignoring them would make things worse.

Why was it I couldn't get five seconds alone when I wanted it the most, but the moment I wanted people around no one was there? Sometimes I couldn't help but truly hate people.

"Mom," I said leaning against the doorway.

"Can we talk?" Mom said softly.

Sighing I turned away while nodding my head. There was no way I would ever be able to tell Mom no when she was in one of these moods. Sadly, I was on the receiving end more then I'd like to admit.

"I might have over-reacted," Mom said sitting on my bed, "And I might not have let you explain yourself."

"Does it matter?" I said with a shrug, "You're just going to be more disappointed in me."

"Wyatt, I've never been disappointed in you."

"Until now."

Mom let out a soft sigh before standing up and pulling me into a hug. I always loved getting hugs from her. I had never felt more safe or at home when I was in her arms.

"I'm not disappointed in you, Wyatt," Mom said firmly, "I'm shocked and confused, but I'm not disappointed. Neither is your Father."

"I know it's weird," I said calmly, "But it just makes sense to me."

"Please, explain it to me. Make it make sense to me."

Pulling away from Mom I wondered what I was supposed to say. Nym made it make perfect sense when he explained it to me, but was I supposed to explain it the same way?

"Mom," I said picking up the book, "In this…I don't have to choose. I get to be anything. Everything. I don't have to wonder."

"You can be anything," Mom started to say.

"But I want to be everything. A doctor, a teacher, a child. I could be a dog if I wanted to. There's nothing saying what or who I have to be. I just am."

This time a sigh fell from Mom's lips. She was trying to understand and I knew that, but still part of me wanted this to be mine. I wanted no one to be able to truly understand what I was thinking.

All my life I was told who I was. I was the most powerful being, the Twice-Blessed child, the wielder of Excalibur, a witch, a whitelighter, it didn't matter what title. They defined who I was and I hated that.

Now, I could be anything. I was writing a story from the point of view of a woman right now. A woman who would have only existed back when King Arthur had been alive if anything. And it was amazing.

"Are you sure about this, Wyatt?" Mom asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yes," I said nodding, "I can do this, Mom. And I'll be free if any demons attack."

Mom couldn't help but chuckle at that. I was fairly good at magic, at least with my powers. When it came to spells and potions. Well, let's just say I left that to my Mom or Chris.

Now I'd just have all the time, at least when I wasn't writing, to focus on that. I couldn't really see the bad side about my decision. And if it didn't work out I could always change my mind later.

I doubted I was going to though. Nym made perfect sense to me. And this way I got to do something that I loved. No, this was going to be something I'd do for the rest of my life.

"Okay, Wyatt," Mom said nodding her head, "I'll support you in this, but I expect you to keep up with your Wiccan duties and to help out at the club when I need you to. Okay?"

"Okay," I said smiling, "Thanks Mom."

"No problem. You're my son and I love you. But I have to ask you one thing. Who is Nym?"


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. Just random slash. No real reason. Thought it was cute. Review and enjoy. **WARNING:** A little kissing in this chapter. **  
**

* * *

"You are blocking my sun, Wyatt," Nym said smiling up at me.

It had been exactly a week since I had met Nym and I couldn't get him off of my mind. Ever since that day it was like everything had changed in my life. I still couldn't figure out if that was good or bad.

This morning I felt like going for a walk before the family breakfast. I happened across a little park about ten minutes later and found Nym lying in the middle of it with a smile on his face.

Today he was wearing black trousers and had a black vest resting next to him. Going from his left hip to his right shoulder was a tattoo. It was made up of different vines and light blue lotus flowers.

Around this neck was the same whitish-blue orb that I had seen last week, but the Willow necklace was gone. In its place was the same light blue lotus flower that made up the tattoo.

Looking over his chest I couldn't help but notice that he was just as skinny as I thought he'd be. More likely then not if he lost five more pounds I'd be able to count every single one of his ribs.

That did nothing to stop me from thinking about how soft his skin looked. Wondering if the area his tattoo was sensitive. If I could make his body arch against mine if I traced it with my tongue.

"Wyatt," Nym said patting the ground next to him, "Lay. Relax. Take off your shoes and meditate with me."

Smiling I took my boots off and moved to lay next to Nym only to have him stand up. He looked around before falling back down so he was sitting with his knees under him.

"So," Nym said staring at me, "Having fun writing?"

"I am," I said nodding, "I love it."

"Good. Hmm…"

Nym stared at me in confusion before motioning for me to stay and jumping up. I watched him race behind a few trees. A second later he came back with his hands full of small purple flowers.

Confusion filled me as he took his spot and started to make a flower chain. His hands moved quickly until he hand a small chain that he placed on his head without saying a word.

"There," Nym said smiling, "Wait, take off your shirt."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Shirt. Take it off."

I opened my mouth to say something, but instead I just shook my head and did what Nym said. As soon as my shirt hit the ground Nym pushed me down and started to place flowers on my chest.

Feeling his warm hands brushing against my chest I felt my eyes shut on their own. Before I let myself get too caught up in the feeling my eyes snapped hoping Nym hadn't noticed.

"What…What are you doing?" I asked hoping Nym didn't notice the stutter.

"Decorating you with flowers," Nym said calmly.

"Why?"

Instead of saying anything Nym smiled happily and continued to make designs with the flowers. He looked so peaceful as he worked. So content in everything that was going on.

His movements were so soothing that when my eyes started slipping closed this time I did nothing to fight it. I doubted that I could have fought it for very long though. It was too perfect.

I didn't know how long I had laid there just letting the feeling wash over me, but soon I heard my name being yelled by Uncle Coop. My eyes flickered open and looked around until I found Nym staring down at me.

I didn't know why, but I could have sworn I saw sadness and regret in his eyes. Something I knew was mimicked in my own. But what was he thinking to make him look like that?

"That's my uncle," I whispered without moving.

"You should go," Nym said nodding.

"Yeah."

Soon the only noise was Uncle Coop calling for me. I knew that he knew exactly where I was, but he was waiting for me to come to him so he must have known that Nym was here to.

Sighing Nym and I both stood up slowly. When both of us were on our feet I waited for him to move, but he never did. Both of us just stood there staring at each other in silence.

Nym looked so beautiful right now. His copper hair reflected the sun brightly. His different colored eyes danced happily, but still had a guarded nature towards them. His red lips were so full.

Surging forward I pressed my lips to his while threading one hand in his hair while the other was placed on his hip. Almost instantly Nym was kissing me back as his hands slowly moved over my chest.

"Wyatt," Uncle Coop said causing me to pull back.

Turning my head I saw that he was standing maybe five feet away from us now. How had he gotten so close in that little time? And why did he have that smile on his face?

"I should go," I said turning back to Nym.

"I know," Nym said his hands rubbing over my chest.

Staring down at Nym I pulled him into another kiss while pulling his body against mine. I knew that my uncle was waiting, that he was standing right there, but I didn't want to leave Nym.

"Don't wait a week next time, Wyatt," Nym said breaking the kiss.

Before I could say anything Nym placed the flower crown on my head, picked up his vest and ran into the woods. It didn't take long for me to lose sight of the man and I hated that.

"So," Uncle Coop said smiling happily, "That's Nym."

"Yes," I said nodding, "That's Nym. Wait, I know that look. That's your 'I know something, but I'm not saying anything' look. What do you know?"

"Ask Nym."

I watched as Uncle Coop slowly started walking back to the Manor. I hated when my family knew something but refused to talk about it. Mostly because it was usually something I needed to know.

There was no point in asking them to tell me though. Especially when it came to Uncle Coop and Aunt Phoebe. Since they dealt with emotions and the future they kept things to themselves a lot.

Shaking my head I picked up my shirt, pulled it on and started to follow him home. As I walked though I couldn't help but let my thoughts stray from my uncle and towards Nym.

I couldn't believe I had kissed that man. And he kissed back. Of course I wanted him to kiss back, but never in a thousand years would I have thought that he actually would.

That kiss. Feeling his lips on mine. That was the best feeling in the world. And he walked away. Given he said I shouldn't wait a week to find him again, but where was I supposed to find him?

"Hey Wyatt," Aunt Paige said when I took my seat, "You're late again."

"Yeah," I said nodding my head, "Sorry. I got a little distracted."

"Doing what?"

Blushing slightly I cleared my throat before turning to Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop, both of them were chuckling softly. Based off what I was feeling I knew exactly what they were laughing at.

"Wyatt," Mom said staring at me, "Why do you have a flower halo?"

My blush got deeper as I shakily took the flowers off of my head. I had completely forgotten that Nym had put it there. No, my mind was still on the kiss and a hopeful promise to meet again.

I couldn't help myself though. All of it was amazing. Until my mind wondered to what Uncle Coop had said. He knew something about Nym. Something that I really needed to know.

What was it though? Was it possible that Nym was a magical being too? I didn't know whether or not I liked that idea, but it would be helpful if I ever told him about what I was.

No, if Nym was magical then I'd have to be even more careful. I was one of the most powerful, okay, the most powerful, being in the magical community. A lot of people were after me.

Uncle Coop would have said that without the smile though. He would have told me to be careful. He didn't though. He said it with a smile. He said it like a Cupid not like an uncle.

Alright, I had to be careful with Nym, but I didn't have to worry about him doing something to attack me. This I liked. Hopefully it meant I would be able to have a 'normal' relationship.

Though if Nym was magical wouldn't he know who I was? Everyone know who I was. Something that I hated, but did help in some situations. Yet, Nym had no idea who I was.

"Wyatt," Mom said dragging my attention to her again, "The flowers?"

"Oh," I said smiling, "Just a gift."


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. Just random slash. No real reason. Thought it was cute. Review and enjoy. **WARNING:** **MOSTLY JUST SEX. SERIOUSLY, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!****  
**

* * *

"Five days, Wyatt," Nym said hanging upside down in a tree at the park where we last met, "You're getting better, but come on."

Smiling at that I moved slowly so I was standing under the man and looked up. Like before Nym wasn't wearing a shirt and had on brown cotton pants, but the tattoo was different.

Instead of having blue lotus flowers he had pink lilies. The tattoo also didn't go across his chest, but stand on his right side, though one flower petal did skirt around his nipple.

"Do you not like wearing shirts?" I asked staring at him.

"No," Nym said smiling, "I don't. What about you? Do you like wearing shirts or are you just used to it?"

"Used to it mostly I guess."

Nym flipped out of the tree landing in front of me in a low crouch. His eyes slowly moved up my body before his body followed. The movements were ever so graceful and slow it was almost torturous.

Did Nym know what he was doing to me? Maybe this whole thing was part of some plan. I had no idea what the plan could possibly be and at the moment I wasn't sure I cared.

"Then why not take it off?" Nym whispered while running a hand over my arm.

Without thinking I stripped off my shirt and threw it at the trees trunk. Nym's hands gently ran from my arms to my chest. His short blunt nails digging slightly into my skin.

Groaning I pulled Nym into a heated kiss trapping his hands been our bodies. Nym's mouth instantly opened and pushed his tongue through my lips coaching mine to play with his.

"What about these?" I asked brushing a hand over his leg.

"What?" Nym asked panting slightly.

"Do you like wearing pants?"

Nym looked down at my hand before a wicked smirk came to his lips. Pushing me back slightly he ran his hands over his chest teasingly before stopping at the hem of his pants.

Ever so slowly he started to push the pants down. A soft groan fell from my lips the lower his pants went. I wanted to see what they were hiding more then I thought I would.

"Wyatt," Nym said closing his eyes, "Wyatt…Wyatt! Wake up!"

Jerking up I panted loudly as I looked until I realized that I was in my bedroom with Mom knocking at the door. With a quick yell that I was up I fell back on my bed and pulled the blankets over my head

It was all just a dream. I couldn't believe it. It felt so real. His hands running over me. His lips pressed tightly against mine. I wanted it to be real. I had to make my dream real.

Sighing I ran a hand through my hair before looking down at myself. To say I was still aroused was an understatement. Right now I just wanted to go out and find Nym and make him scream my name.

As that image ran through my mind I let out a soft groan. I had to find him today. I needed to feel his lips against mine once more. Needed to feel his skin. Hell, I just needed him.

I climbed out of bed and quickly got into the bathroom before anyone could see me. Explaining I was having a sex dream about Nym to my family would just be too much.

Without wasting any time I peeled off my clothes and got in. Hot water instantly started to warm my body more then it already was. After a few moments I closed my eyes and started to think about Nym.

Almost instantly Nym was back in front of me. Only now he was completely naked. He looked so beautiful as he slowly made his way closer to me until I could feel the heat coming off of his body.

We stared at each other for a few moments before I felt my control snap. Pushing Nym into the shower wall I attached my lips to his while my hands ran down his sides slowly.

"Wyatt," Nym whined bucking his hips into mine, "Oh, dear…Please, Wyatt. Please."

Moaning I let Nym take control and move us until we were both on the floor of the shower. The ginger was straddling my waist and gave me a wicked grin before moving his hips ever so slowly.

A delicious spike of pleasure shot through me causing me to thrust back against him. Nym let out a soft gasp his nails digging into my arms hard enough to know I'd be bruised.

Without thinking I quickly flipped us around and stared at Nym. I knew exactly what I wanted to do, but I didn't want to hurt the younger man in anyway. Nym must of known this for he leaned up and kissed me gently.

Smiling softly I broke the kiss before moving so I could wrap my hand around both of us and started to move. Nym threw his head back his hips moving faster with every passing second.

"Wyatt," Nym moaned his thrusts becoming wild.

"Nym," I said back leaning forward and sucking on his neck.

"Please, Wy. Please."

"Please what?"

"Let me come."

Smirking at that I tightened my grip slightly and speed up my movements. A few thrusts later Nym went over the edge and moaned my name loudly. I followed not long after him with his name on my tongue.

As I came down from my orgasm I saw that I was completely alone. Letting go of myself I quickly finished my shower and got dressed. I had a lot to do today if I was going to find Nym.

"Hey Mom," I said walking past her on the stairs, "I'm going to go out. Call if you need anything."

"Is everything alright, Wyatt?" Mom asked staring at me.

"Everything's fine. I just want to go for a walk."

"Alright."


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. Just random slash. No real reason. Thought it was cute. Review and enjoy. **  
**

* * *

"Wyatt," Nym said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

I had just walked into Nym's father's bookstore a few moments before. Nym was sitting behind the counter fiddling with a pen with a bored look on his face. It had taken awhile for him to notice me.

Today he had on a pair was brown trousers and a white flowing top. I had to admit he looked good. Not that I thought it was ever possible for the man to look anything but good.

"You said not to wait to see you," I said shrugging, "So I didn't wait."

"I did," Nym said nodding.

Smirking at the younger man I sat on a stool in front of the counter and waited. I didn't really know what was I was supposed to say or do for that matter. I was just glad I was around Nym again.

Nym gave me a smile back before leaning back slightly. My eyes raked over his body until they landed on his necklaces. One was of Cherry Blossoms that wrapped fully around his neck while the other was the orb.

I stared closely at the orb knowing that I knew it. From the moment I saw that orb I knew that I knew it. I knew that it was important. Exactly why I wasn't sure about yet, but I was going to find out.

"Wyatt?" Nym asked confused.

"Sorry," I said shaking my head, "I just…I know I know that necklace."

Nym's eyes widened at that as his hand gripped the necklace tightly. I don't know how it was possible, but the man that I had been talking to was gone. Instead he looked like a fearful child.

What was it about that necklace that made him react so violently? I mean, it was just a necklace wasn't it? Or did it have something to do with whatever Nym actually was?

"Nym," I said softly.

"What are you?" Nym asked stepping away from him.

I opened my mouth to ask what he meant when I saw a small tornado being conjured into the gingers hand. Okay, he obviously knew how to handle himself and didn't know who I was.

Holding my hands up I hoped that he would see that I wasn't going to hurt him. I knew that he couldn't be evil. If he was he would have tried to hurt me a long time ago. No, he was just afraid.

"I'm Wyatt Halliwell," I said in a, hopefully, soothing voice.

"Halliwell?" Nym asked the tornado calming, but not leaving.

"Yes. You know me. At least you know about my family. You know we're good. You know I'm not going to hurt you."

Nym continued to stare at me before the tornado went away completely. Letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding I couldn't help but smile. At least I knew that he was magical.

What exactly was he though? It was possible that he could just be a witch, but for some reason I couldn't help but think that was wrong. No, there was something special about Nym.

"So you know about me," I said cautiously taking a step forward, "Your turn."

Biting his lower lip Nym turned around in a circle a few times. He might know who I was now, but he still didn't trust me. Either he was overly cautious or something had happened in the past.

"I'm a witch," Nym said softly, "And a Wood Nymph."

Everything seemed to fall into place when he said that. The necklace, his name, the way he disappeared in the woods before, and the free spirit his mother was. She was a Wood Nymph while he was half.

Even as I thought this though I realized that I wouldn't have to hide. He knew exactly what I was. And I wouldn't have to worry about him when demons attacked. At least no more then usual.

"Nym," I said smiling, "Would you like to go out with me? On a date?"

Nym continued to stare at me before a smile came to his lips as well. I expected him to say yes, but instead he just stepped forward until we were toe to toe. Once we were Nym threaded his hand through my hair and pulled me down.

Feeling his lips against mine once again I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him closer to me. The kiss didn't last long and soon Nym and I were separated once again.

"Okay," Nym said nodding, "When?"

"When do you get off?" I asked calmly.

"Now," a new voice said causing Nym and I to jump.

Spinning around I saw a man in his late thirties leaning against the front door. Like Nym he had red hair and his eyes matched the blue one. Other then that they looked nothing alike.

"Dad," Nym said letting out a soft sigh, "Wyatt, this is my Dad, Arthur Black. Dad, this is my friend, Wyatt Halliwell."

"Halliwell," Arthur said shaking my hand, "Well, at least I know my son's in good hands. You two can leave now if you'd like, but you have to be home before nine."

"Got it, Dad. Wyatt, what do you say? Want that date now?"

Nodding my head I offered Nym my hand and felt a warmth fill me when he took it. I really could get used to this feeling. It was so addictive. No, I never wanted to lose the feelings Nym gave me.

As we left the bookstore I wondered exactly where I was going to take him before I realized that I knew the perfect place. At least it would be if Nym liked sushi as much as I did.

The walk to the restaurant was quiet, but it didn't seem awkward. It felt like something we had done before. I loved just how easy all of this came for us. It was… Perfect.

"I hope you like sushi," I said opening the door for him.

"I do," Nym said nodding his head.

It wasn't long before we were sitting at a table with menu's in front of us. I was finding it hard to focus on the words though. Since I had given Nym my hand at the bookstore he hadn't let it go.

I don't know why it was affecting me all that much, but my heart was beating faster then normal and I didn't want it to stop. Sadly, that's exactly what would happen when we separated.

"Wyatt," Nym said squeezing my hand gently, "Are you alright?"

"Just don't want this to end," I said softly.

"This hasn't even begun to begin. I like to think that you're going to be stuck with me for awhile."

"I can't wait."

Nym smiled happily at me before turning to the waiter and ordering his food. I couldn't help but smile back. It was like he knew exactly what to say. It was so perfect that I was a little worried it was too good to be true.

Even as I thought that I knew that I was going to be risking everything with anyone I tried to date. At least with Nym he knew what I was and could fight for himself if he needed to.

That was one thing that I had worried about when I realized that one day I'd be dating. I didn't want them to get hurt by one of the demons that were constantly coming after me and my family.

No, Nym was a witch and a Nymph. He would easily be able to fight or at least be able to run. Though now that I thought about it I didn't actually know what his powers were yet.

"Half witch, half Nymph," I said after our food came, "What powers come with that?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," Nym said smiling.

"Deal."

Nym smirked slightly at me before placing a piece of sushi in his mouth. He continued to eat like it was nothing. He was the first person that didn't think too much about his powers and sharing them.

I didn't know whether or not I liked that. I knew that if he didn't hide it carefully then he was going to be in a lot of trouble if he ever got caught. Maybe it had been different for him.

"Atmokinesis and Catoptromancy on the witch side," Nym said lowering his voice, "And the normal powers on the Nymph side. Nature Enhancement, Flight, Fading, Power Granting, Water Teleportation, Sensing, and Immortality."

"I need to study more," I said shaking my head, "I have no idea what the first two were."

"Atmokinesis is the ability to control and manipulate the meteorological conditions. Catoptromancy is the ability to spy on people and places or retrieve information by using mirrors."

Nodding my head a few times I realized just how much I had yet to learn. I couldn't make potions or write spells all that well. I didn't even know the different types of powers.

The more I thought the more I started to realize that I needed to do what Aunt Paige did. I needed to learn. I mean, I was the 'most power witch ever born'. It would help if I knew what I was doing.

"Wyatt," Nym said snapping his fingers.

"Are you good at making potions?" I asked smiling.

"Of course. Why?"


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing. Just random slash. No real reason. Thought it was cute. Review and enjoy. **  
**

* * *

"Where are you going, Wyatt?" Mom asked when I walked past the Conservatory.

Freezing I slowly turned around and saw not only my parents, but my aunts and uncles hanging out. Sometimes I hated how close all of them were, but most of the time it was a good thing.

Right now though I knew that I wasn't going to leave until I had answered all of their questions and they were happy about the answers. And since I was already running late I knew I had to do this quickly.

"Alright," I said sighing, "I'm going to do this as quickly as possible and we can talk about it later. Okay?"

"Wyatt," Dad said shaking his head with a small smile.

"Come on, Nym's waiting for me."

"You're going to see Nym again? Why?"

Looking at the ground I took a deep breath. I knew that I was going to have to say this at some point in time, but I just wasn't sure if I was ready. No, I had to say this before I talked myself out of this.

"You know how I never bring girls around?" I asked not looking up from the ground.

"Yes," Aunt Paige said calmly.

"I'm…Well, I'm gay."

Silence filled the room making me feel worse about everything. I knew that none of my family was homophobic, but it was something else to have someone gay in the family.

"Wyatt," Aunt Phoebe said resting a hand on my arm, "We kind of already suspected that."

"What?" I asked looking at my family's faces.

"You never looked at girls and considering there's been a lot of attractive girls throwing themselves at you," Uncle Henry said shrugging, "We were just waiting for you to say something."

Smiling softly I shook my head realizing how stupid I had been acting. Of course my family knew and of course they accepted me. I don't know why I was acting like it would be different.

"You're dating Nym?" Uncle Coop said smiling.

"I am," I said nodding, "And don't worry about magic around him. He's a witch. Well, half witch."

"Half witch?" Mom said curiously, "And half…"

"Nymph. That's actually why I'm going to hang out with him today. I know you guys are amazing at making potions, but I just thought that who was better to teach me about different potion ingredients then someone who knows all of them?"

Mom and Dad shared a look before looking at everyone else in the room. Because of that I knew that they were about to say something that I wasn't really going to like, but would have no say in.

"Okay Wyatt," Mom said smiling softly, "But we want to meet Nym. Bring him here when you're done."

Nodding my head quickly I gave Mom and Dad a hug before running out of the Manor. If I didn't hurry I was going to be really late to meet Nym. Something I really didn't want to do.

I had been running for almost five minutes before I realized that I could have just orbed. Now I was too close to Nym and around too many people to even think about orbing.

When I finally came to stop in the park I was panting heavily. My eyes darted around the park looking for Nym, but he was nowhere to be found. Was I so late he had left?

"Breathe," Nym said laughing softly.

Turning to the younger man I saw him calmly fade out of the trees. My heart seemed to stop in that moment. I never thought I'd see him like this, but he was dressed like a Nymph.

A rope of dark green vines wrapped around his waist and a cloth hanging in the front and back to hide what I really wanted to see. Another set of vine ropes were wrapped around either wrist.

Around his neck was the blue orb necklace and, though he normally had a different necklace on, a halo of vines were resting on his head. While the tattoo, that was now on his left arm, was now the same type of vines spiraling around it.

"Are you okay, Wyatt?" Nym asked resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I said shaking my head, "I'm fine."

"Okay. Are you ready for your first lesson?"

Nodding my head I let Nym link his hand with mine and start to lead me towards the trees. Slowly we faded into the tree line. I had been orbing all my life, but this was a completely different feeling.

For a moment it was like I was actually becoming part of the trees themselves. Blending with not only them, but with the air as well. It was so different, but I loved it just the same.

"Alright," Nym said bringing me to a small garden, "Our first lesson will be on the importance of herbs. Not just in potions either. I mean, they do so much in our normal lives and they work wonders on simple things too. Their meanings and what they do are amazing if you know what you're doing. You must learn and respect them. Okay?"

"Okay," I said nodding.

Between Mom, Dad, and my aunts I knew just how important it was to listen to what Nym was saying. This really wasn't something you wanted to make easy mistakes on.

Even as I listened though I couldn't help but think about what was going to happen when I told Nym that my family wanted to meet him. I had no idea how the younger man was going to react.

I loved my family I truly did, but at the end of the day I knew just how terrifying they could be when they needed to. Were they going to be like that with Nym or were they going to give him a chance?

"Wyatt," Nym said softly, "Are you okay?"

Looking at Nym I saw that he was holding some plant in his hands while giving me a worried look. I couldn't help but smile at that. It was a nice feeling knowing that he cared about me.

"My family wants to meet you after this lesson," I said stepping closer to him.

"In what way?" Nym asked cocking his head to the side, "I mean, how will you be introducing me?"

Smiling I cupped his cheek and pressed my lips to his. I had known Nym for a few weeks and had been dating him for almost two weeks now. Still every time I pressed my lips to his it was like the first time.

In these two weeks though I couldn't help but think about everything that had happened. Given we hadn't really done more then kissing I wanted so much more from this.

What exactly did I want though? How was it possible that we had only been dating two weeks? Especially since I felt like I had known the man my entire life. It didn't make sense.

Or did it? Maybe this was what it felt like. Falling in love. Is it possible to fall in love with someone this quickly? I really was going to have to have a long conversation with Uncle Coop later.

"Everything will be fine, Wyatt," Nym said pulling back.

"How do you know for sure?" I asked resting my head on his.

"Because I'm absolutely and completely loveable. I think it's genetic. No one can ever hate me."

Laughing softly at that I nodded my head. Okay, if I was right and I really was in love with him then it was a good thing he knew how to make me feel better when I felt bad. That did happen more then I liked to admit.

"Okay," I said smiling, "Back to the lesson."

Nym nodded his head and started to talk about the plant in his hand again. This time I put my complete focus on him. Magic was part of me and I needed to learn everything I could.

All my life I had been told that I was the 'Twice Blessed' and that I was the most powerful magical being in the world. Yet, I had never actually taken any time to learn what that meant.

Now was that time. I was going to learn anything and everything I could. There was no way that I was going to completely forget or ignore everything that my family had done.

"You look like your head is about to explode," Nym said almost half an hour later.

"It's a lot to take in at once," I said running a hand through my hair.

"It's a good thing I wrote everything down then isn't it? There are also a few worksheets in there for you to do before our next lesson. I bet you didn't think this would be so much like school."

"I didn't. You know you'd make a good teacher."

Nym smiled softly a slight blush coming to his cheeks. I had to admit that he looked absolutely cute right now. So cute. So innocent. I wondered what it would take to make it happen again.

"Are you ready?" I asked placing a hand on his waist.

"To meet your family?" Nym asked cocking himself to the side, "Can you not see what I'm wearing right now? I'm not meeting them in this."

"Okay, after you change then."


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. Just random slash. No real reason. Thought it was cute. Review and enjoy. **  
**

* * *

"Calm down, Wyatt," Nym said as we walked up to the Manor, "You'd think you were meeting my parents."

Sending the younger man I glare I moved to open the door only to have Nym calmly link his hand with mine. He tugged me gently until I was facing him. As soon as I was he pressed an innocent kiss to my lips.

Okay, that made me feel a little better. I had been worried about what my family was going to think since we started to walk from Nym's garden. Luckily, Nym thought ahead of time to bring extra clothes.

Now he was wearing a black vest and white cotton pants. His feet still had nothing on them though. I had asked him why and he pointed out they were just a little too confining for him sometimes.

The vines were still around his wrists, neck, and on his head. I had to admit though I liked it when he was dressed in what he called his full Nymph outfits. They did suit him well. And if he was half naked that was just a bonus.

"Feel better?" Nym asked smiling running a hand gently down my neck.

"Yeah," I said nodding my head.

"Good, because those curtains keep moving so I think someone saw us."

Groaning softly I quickly turned and opened the front door. I made sure to move as quickly as I could so I could see just who was spying on us. As I had thought it was Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige.

The thing that got me though was that instead of looking ashamed about being caught spying they just smiled like everything was normal. Of course, for them spying was normal.

"Hey Wyatt," Aunt Phoebe said smiling.

"He's cute," Aunt Paige said winking at me.

Rolling my eyes I turned around and saw Nym standing next to Dad both of them with smiles on their faces. Though Nym's was just a little more teasing then Dad's. At least I knew he had a sense of humor.

"Nym," I said shaking my head, "This is my Dad, Leo, my Aunt, Phoebe, and my other Aunt, Paige. The rest of my family is somewhere."

"Piper's in the kitchen with Henry," Phoebe said happily, "And Coop and Chris is picking up some things for Piper. She's making lunch. So, Nym, you're half witch, half Nymph."

Nym smiled happily at Aunt Phoebe before he nodded his head. I could see the amusement radiating in his eyes and in that moment I knew that he would fit in with this family if it ever got to that point.

Oddly enough things like this happened a lot. Well, not exactly like this. My family wasn't known for keeping things to themselves though. We always were getting into someone else's business.

"I am," Nym said nodding.

"We came across some Nymph's a few years back," Aunt Paige said crossing her arms, "They changed me into one of them."

"I know. They met my mom not long after that. If you'd like I can change you back."

"You have that power?"

"I do. Wyatt didn't tell you what powers I have?"

"No."

Nym turned to me with a playful glare before turning back to my family. Calmly raising his hand he created a small storm cloud. Bright lightning flashed through the room while thunder echoed.

"Atmokinesis," Mom said walking into the room Henry, "Nice power."

"It comes in handy," Nym said smiling, "Hi I'm Nym."

"Piper and this is Henry. Did I miss anymore demonstrations?"

"No, I wasn't actually going to demonstrate any other of my powers. I also have Catoptromancy and the normal Nymph powers."

Mom nodded her head while her eyes scanned the Nymph. After a second of looking over him her eyes turned to me. Honestly I was terrified by what she was going to do next.

"Let's talk while we wait for Coop," Mom said smiling, "Tell us about yourself, Nym."

As Nym told us random things about himself I felt myself falling deeper for him. How was it possible to find everything I was looking for in this one person? Was it possible?

With each word and laugh that came from his lips I knew though. I knew that this was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And I would. Somehow I would spend my life with this man.

It was amazing watching him talk to my family. I could almost believe that he had been part of their lives forever. Part of me wished he had. I wouldn't have had to waste so much time away from him.

Before I knew it Uncle Coop and Chris were being introduced to Nym as well. Chris, for the first time, had nothing to say, but he did give me a small wink when he was behind him.

Alright, I had his approval. At least in looks. Hopefully I would get that from the rest of my family as well. Though what I really wanted to know was what Uncle Coop thought of him.

Was it possible for my Uncle to know whether or not Nym is the person I should spend the rest of my life with? Then again, being part of this family, even if he did know he probably wouldn't tell me.

"Come on," Mom said standing up, "Let's eat."

As everyone stood up to go into the Dining Room I pulled my Uncle back. It might take a little bit of convincing, but I was going to try to get an answer out of the man.

"Is he?" I asked softly.

Instead of answering Uncle Coop gave me a small smile. Yeah, this was going to be one of those things. He knew the answer, but there was no way that he was going to tell me.

"I found him," I said standing next to Uncle Coop, "I already found him."

"Good," Uncle Coop said nodding happily at me., "Now, make sure you hold on to him."


End file.
